INDIGO : Inazuma Version
by Lychees Crescent
Summary: Karena kemampuan spesial yang membuatnya menderita ini, membuat Yamana Akane masuk ke sebuah sekolah yang di isi oleh berbagai jenis makhluk yang bersifat berbahaya sampai menjengkelkan (HIATUS)


Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak? Bangun atau tidak?

Arrgh. Okay, bangun. Tapi jika mereka ada di hadapan ku. Arrgh tak usah bangun. Tapi pasti Mom marah-marah jika aku tak bangun. Huff...tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Okay, okay cukup Kau harus bangun Akane dan hadapi saja jika mereka ada di hadapan mu.

Huff...satu, dua, tiga.

"KYAAAAAAAA."

Inazuma Eleven Go © level-5

Warning: AU, typo (s), OCC, OC, EYD tidak sesuai, etc.

¶Happy reading ¶

"Akane kenapa kau selalu berteriak setiap pagi?" Gadis bersurai coklat berbandana biru itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Sang ibu menghela napas lelah. Kenapa anaknya setiap pagi lebih tepatnya saat bangun tidur selalu berteriak ketakutan. Seakan-akan dia di kelilingi oleh monster

"Akane ceritakan pada Mo-"

"Sudah ku bilangkan."

Sang ibu mengerutkan dahinya. 'Sudah ku bilang' apa maksudnya. Seingatnya Akane tak pernah bilang apa pun mengenai mengapa dia selalu berteriak setiap pagi.

"Huh..sudah ku kuduga. Mom tak akan pernah percaya."

"Apa maksudnya Akane? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah mengatakan alasannya. Tapi," Akane menatap ibunya. "Tapi kau tak pernah percaya sedikit pun pada ucapan ku."

"Tak percaya bagaimana?"

"Mom kau tak percaya bahwa aku bisa melihat arwah, hantu atau makhluk kasat mata lainnya. Bukannya Mom selalu tak percaya jika aku punya kemampuan seperti itu."

"Kau harus ke psikiater besok."

Brak

"Aku tak butuh psikiater. Mom kau pikir aku gila. Sudahlah lagi pula kau tak akan pernah percaya pada ku. Kau hanya menganggap aku gila atau berhalusinasi."

Akane bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 3. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya diam sembari melihat punggung anaknya yang makin lama makin menghilang. Ia menghela napas lelah. Mungkinkah yang dibilang Akane itu bukan kebohongan? Atau hanya halusinasi anaknya saja. Semuanya begitu rumit untuk dimengerti.

*《

《

"Anak itu hanya kelelahan Nail. Itu semua hanya halusinasinya saja."

"Tapi Alex, ini berlebihan. Anak itu selalu berteriak ketakutan setiap pagi. Mungkin ucapan Akane benar. Bahwa dia bisa melihat mereka."

"Nail-"

"Please percayalah pada anak Alex."

"Tapi ini semua gila. Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Dia butuh psikiater Nail."

"Dia tak gila Alex."

"Lalu apa lagi kalau bukan gila?"

"Alex please!"

Alex menatap jengah istirinya yang memohon untuk percaya dengan ucapan anak mereka. Tapi menurutnya ini semua gila. Hantu itu tidak ada.

"Nail-"

"Alex jika kau seperti ini. Akane benar-benar akan gila."

"Nail apa yang-"

"Iya atau tidak?"

Alex menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya tapi toh akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, mungkin aku akan sangat sulit percaya. tapi apa selanjutnya?"

"Hm.." Nail tersenyum.

"Kita masukan dia ke sekolah khusus anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya."

*÷I

N

D

I

G

O

》

"Jadi sekolah apa ini?" Tanya Akane melihat sekeliling.

Arsitektur yang terkesan kuno. Aura mistis tercium di sana-sani. Walau terurus, rapi, dan bagus, tapi tetap terlihat angker dan sunyi. Sisi-sisi tembok sekolah pun di pasangi lentera bukannya lampu. Dinding-dinding Lorong-lorong koridornya juga di pasangi lentera bukannya lampu. Sekolah ini juga lumayan gelap walau siang hari. bagaimana jika malam hari? Hanya satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan sekolah ini 'mengerikan'. Sebenarnya Sekolah apa ini?

"Welcome to Introductio Academy Spiritus."

"Hah kalian bercandakan Mom, Dad?" Akane menatap tak percaya kearah kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

₩I

N

D

G

O

Setelah melambai dan berdah pada kedua orang tuanya dengan berat hati, Akane akhirnya di bawa menuju kamar asramanya yang berada di lantai 4. setelah sebelumnya di bawa menuju ruang guru terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melewati beberapa tangga dan koridor, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar berwarna putih dengan pola lingkaran sebagai hiasannya serta sebuah lonceng kaca menggantung di atas pintu. Mr. Dexter pria tua berjenggot putih panjang serta semua rambut sepanjang pinggang yang telah memutih tapi dengan wajah yang terbilang cukup muda di usianya dengan tubuh yang masih kuat dan sehat atau masih lincah. Berdehem singkat.

"Ini adalah kamar asrama anda. Anda sekamar dengan Miss. Seto. jika ada masalah atau keluhan, anda bisa melapor kepada Mrs. Catherine atau Mrs. Jean." Akane mengangguk. Kemudian membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimkasih Mr." Mr. Dexter mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Akane mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan berbalik untuk mengetuk pintu. Ternyata pintu itu telah di buka oleh teman sekamarnya Miss. Seto.

"Eh, kau yang akan jadi teman sekamar ku ya? Murid baru yang di bilang Madam. Anna?"

"Iya." Jawab Akane sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Midori tersenyum senang. kemudia membuka lebar pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka seperempat bermaksud mempersilakan Akane masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ayo masuk! Jika berbicara di luar terlalu bahaya resikonya." Perkatan ambigu Midori. sukses membuat wajah Akane memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*I

N

D

I

G

O

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya di bantu Midori selama kurang lebih satu jam, Akane memutuskan berkeliling kamar. Kamarnya pun termasuk luas untuk dua orang, tapi masih lebih luas kamarnya. fasilitas-fasilitasnya juga lengkap. Terdapat dua buah ranjang queen size, dua lemari pakaian besar, dapur beserta peralatannya, serta kamar mandi yang cukup luas, terurus, rapi, dan bagus. Cukup sempurna Akane akan betah tinggal di sini.

"Ehm Seto ya?"

"Eh, iya kau tahu dari mana ya? Kitakan belum berkenalan. Tapi sebenarnya sih itu marga ku."

"E-eh Mr. Dexter yang memberitahu ku."

Midori menepuk dahi. "Oh, iya aku lupa. Kalau begitu kita perkenalan sekarang. Nama ku Seto Midori. Kalau kau?" Ujarnya dengan tangan terjulur.

"Aku Yamana Akane. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik dan terima kasih." Balas Akane sambil menjabat tangan Midori yang terjulur.

"Harus. Kita harus jadi teman baik dan sama-sama." Ujarnya sambil menggerakan tangan keatas bawah dengan antusias.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam Akane telah mendapatkan teman. Ramah dan baik pula, bahkan lebih baik dari teman-teman di sekolahnya dulu. Ia harap kedepannya juga begitu.

Akhirnya rasa takut dan ragu untuk sekolah di sini semakin berkurang. Awal yang baik baginya. Tapi ada satu hal yang sekarang sedang berputar di otaknya. Di kamar yang cukup besar ini apa Midori tinggal sendirian. Bukannya biasanya satu kamar asrama di isi oleh dua orangan.

"Midori?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" Tanya Akane.

Midori mendesah panjang. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang paling di hindarinya meluncur juga dari mulut teman baru sekaligus sekamarnya. "Jangan takut okay?"

"Eh. Kenapa?"

"Ya pokoknya kau jangan ketakutan okay?"

Awalnya Akane kelihatan tampak ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Walau ia sudah tahu kalau-kalau hal ini buruk dan pasti beresiko besar "Okay." Dan Midori tersenyum puas.

'Semoga ini bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hantu atau semacamnya. Karena aku sudah muak'

"Jadi kau siap Akane?"

"Memangnya seserius itu ya?"

Midori tertawa. Mungkin tidaklah sangat serius menurut Midori, tapi entahlah jika Akane tahu akan hal ini. Mungkin ia juga akan beranggapan bahwa hal ini sangatlah serius seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Okay, okay. Aku akan menceritakannya tapi ingat jangan takut okay?"

Akane mendengus dengan kedua bola mata lavendernya yang berputar.

"Okay."

'Selama itu tak berhubungan dengan hantu'

"Dulu aku tidak sendirian. Aku juga punya teman sekamar. Dia baik, manis, cantik, dan ramah. Sama seperti mu Akane. Namanya Himeka." Midori menunduk dengan Wajah pucat. Seakan enggan untuk melanjutkan cerita.

Dan kali ini Akane sangat teramat penasan. Tapi Midori malah menggantungkan kalimatnya. sejujurnya ia ingin dengar kelanjutan ceritanya tapi-

"Dia tewas bunuh diri di kamar ini dengan cara memotong lehernya sendiri, bahkan hingga hampir putus."

"Hey ini tak akan membuat ku takut Midori. Lalu penyebabnya?" Tanya Akane makin antusias.

"Dia hamil."

"Lalu?"

Midori tersenyum meledek. "Mau di lanjutkan nih, yakin?"

"Hn. Cepatlah aku ingin ta- "

"Dia menempati koridor lantai tiga, di gedung ke- dua bagian utara."

"Hah. Bukannya di sudah mati?" Alis Akane saling bertautan.

"Maksudku arwahnya."

"HAH...KAU SERIUS? TIDAK MAIN-MAINKAN? TIDAK BOHONGKAN? MANA MAYATNYA JIKA DI BAYANGKAN BENTUKNYA MENGERIKAN. APA LAGI HANTUNYA."

Midori tertawa kecil, tuh kan benar pasti begini. Dan lagi Midori sama sekali belum menyelesaikan cerita ini tapi Akane sudah kelihatan ngeri.

Dan Akane bersumpah tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita nista itu.

"Tapi Midori?"

"Iya."

"Kau bilang jika berbicara di luar itu berbahaya. Apa maksudnya?"

"Eh," mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Soal itu?"

"Iya." Midori tersenyum. "Well, berbahaya saja. Jangan kaget ya, kebanyakan hantu-hantu di sekolah ini berbahaya. Cara mereka menyapa orang baru di sekolah ini juga terlampau berbahaya, bahkan bisa menghilangkan nyawa. Jadi beehati-hatilah." Seketika wajah Akane pucat pasi. Bisa-bisa dia mati duluan karena shok. Dan setelah itu wajahnya bertambah pucat ketika ia mengingat harus terus berhati-hati bahkan saat tidur dan mandi.

"Hei tenang okay? Mereka tak akan masuk kemari, jadi tenang." Seakan dapat menebak isi pikiran Akane, Midori menepuk pelan punggung teman sekamarnya.

"Baga-"

"Kau ingat ada lonceng kaca di atas pintu itu?" Tanya Midori memotong ucapan Akane. "Hah. Eh i-iya ada." Akane mengangguk-angguk, mempersempit jarak mereka berdua.

"La-lau?"

Midori tersenyum. "Itu di namakan furin lonceng kaca angin dari jepang. Biasanya di pasang di kuil-kuil atau sebagai hiasan rumah."

Akane mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan mulut menga-nga dan wajah yang memerah. "MIDORI BODOH LALU APA GUNANYA FURIN?"

Midori menghela napas. "Payah. Makannya dengarkan aku dulu. Furin juga di percaya dapat mengusir roh-roh jahat atau sebagai tembok pelindung dari para iblis atau roh-roh hitam. Furin juga di percaya dapat membawa keberuntungan Kau mengerti bodoh?" Tanya Midori sambil menatap sinis Akane.

"Takhayul bodoh seperti itu di percaya." Ujar Akane tak kalah sinis.

"Akane, kau akan menyesali ucapan mu. Apa lagi jika Mr. Dexter dengar."

"Terserah." Okay Akane sejujurnya menyesal dengan semua pikiran positifnya tadi. Ternyata ini adalah awal yang sangat buruk baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¥I

N

D

I

G

O

Sebuah kelas dengan dinding batu-bata keramik berwarna coklat kayu serta sebuah pintu besi berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Nampak diatas pintu kelas tersebut sebuah papan kayu berwarna coklat bertuliskan; X-A Gold Class. Dan seorang gadis -berdarah 25% American dan 75% Japanese dengan kemeja putih di bungkus blazer abu-abu dan rok sepanjang paha serta kaus kaki 10cm di bawah lutut dan sepatu flat berwarna coklat- berdiri di depan pintu. Dialah Akane dengan raut wajah kebosanan. Pasalnya Mrs. Lina -wanita cantik berambut pirang berperawakan ramping- menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar kelas selama kurang lebih 10menit. Ketika pintu di buka dan nampaklah Mrs. Lina dengan ekspresi datar menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas Akane hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kemudian mengikuti Mrs. Lina dari belakang.

Suana kelas begitu tenang dan sepi. Tak ada suara sedikit pun. Hanya langkah kaki dirinya dan Mrs. Lina yang terdengar begitu menggema. Kelas yang sangat Sempurna untuk belajar.

"Silakan perkenalkan diri anda Miss." Ms. Lina menatap Akane. Akane menarik napas. Ia merasa malu sebenarnya. Ini kali pertamanya ia menjadi seorang murid pindahan. Menarik napas dalam, Akane menatap seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Nama saya Yamana Akane. Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa saya pindah kemari. Salam kenal." Ujar Akane singkat. Sekarang ia merasa begitu lega telah mengatakannya ternyata tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Mrs. Lina. Wanita yang kelihatan lembut di luar dan tegas di dalam. Itulah kesimpulan Akane.

Tak ada yang menyahut atau berbicara. Semuanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Mrs. Lina melirik setiap wajah anak didiknya, namun sepertinya memang tak ada yang berniat bertanya. "Baiklah Jika tidak ada yang pertanyaan." Mrs. Lina kembali menatap Akane.

"Miss kau duduk di samping Shindou Takuto. Dan anda Mr. Shindou bisa angkat tangan."

Seorang laki-laki beriris hazel yang duduk di baris ke- 3 mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi namun Akane akui tampan, sangat malah. Kesimpulan yang di buatnya saat ia melihat wajah Shindou Takuto adalah dia orang yang sangat dingin, tenang, dan pendiam. Uhk memuakan sekali. Ia sangat sebal jika harus duduk di samping orang yang tenang. Itu artinya ia harus diam, tak bersura, dan ikut tenang. Merepotkan.

'Whoa good, I sit next to someone who is cold and quiet. Fuckin' Umpat Akane.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¥I

N

D

I

G

O

Setelah bel istirahat di bunyikan. Kelas yang awalnya tenang dan sepi, menjadi berisik seperti swalayan. Akane pikir kelas ini di isi oleh orang-orang dingin dan tenang nyatanya sebaliknya -minus Shindou Takuto-. Perlahan kelas mulai sepi karena anak-anak mulai meningggalkan kelas. Bahkan ada yang tertidur pulas. Dan ia lebih memilih duduk manis di dalam kelas sambil membaca novel. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu saat masih bersekolah di Horace Mann School.

Dan Akane bertanya-tanya sekarang. bukannya sekolah ini khusus anak indigo, tapi tetap sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Lalu apa perbedaannya? Tak ada. Perlahan ia mulai melupakan novelnya. Terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Pikirannya melayang dan ia masuk ke dalam fantasy nya sendiri. Melamun. Hal yang sangat ia sukai

"AKANE!" Sebuah teriakan melengking memekikan telinga membuat dirinya tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Langsung saja Akane menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Midori berdiri di ambang pintu sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Ayo keluar! jangan melamun itu berbahaya. Dan jika alasan mu tak mau keluar kelas karena takut, kau benar-benar tak lebih dari seeokar siput." Dan Akane sekarang ini sangat ingin melempar novelnya ke wajah Midori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*I

N

D

I

G

O

"Midori?"

"Iya."

"Cerita semalam itu kau serius?"

Midori hampir saja tersedak cola jika saja tidak langsung ia telan.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Midori sekenanya. "Kau memikirkannya?" Midori menatap Akane.

"Ya begitulah."

"Penjiplak." Midori menatap sekilas Akane sinis. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Hei Midori?"

"Hm."

"Apa yang kita pelajari di sekolah ini selain yah kau taulah."

Midori menatap Akane sekilas. "Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Midori singkat.

Akane mendengus. Kemudian bertopang dagu sambil menatap sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah memperebutkan makanan. Kasihan sekali bagi mereka yang bertubuh kurus. Terjepit, terinjak-injak, dan terlupakan. Malang sekali dan sangat tidak manusiawi. Padahal cafeteria masih menyediakan banyak hidangan enak dan tak mungkin habis dalam sekejap, bodohnya mereka. Cafeteria mewah dan nyaman tapi sayangnya diisi oleh pemandangan yang sangat tidak manusiawi dan menjijikan. Itulah penilaian Akane. Dari pada Cafeteria tempat ini lebih pantas di sebut neraka -menurutnya-.

"E..Ne..Ane..Akane.. Jangan melamun!" Midori mengguncang bahu Akane pelan.

"E-eh iya ada apa?" Tanya Akane kaget.

Midori menepuk dahi. "Idiot, sudah ku bilang jangan melamun bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot? Bodoh lagi. Lalu apa bahayanya melamun hah?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau payah. Ya, pokoknya jangan melamun itu berbahaya." Ujar Midori sambil mengunyah Roti.

"Mulut besar enak sekali ya kalau bicara. Bodohnya kau jika berkata bila melamun itu berbahaya." Akane melirik Midori.

"Hei siapa yang kau panggil mulut besar? Dan lagi sudah ku bilang melamun itu berbahaya."

"Cih. Bodohnya." Ujar Akane.

"Terserah."

"Ya terserah. Aku akan melamun di tempat lain." Akane berdiri. kemudian menyambar cocorolnya dan melengangg pergi meninggalkan Midori.

"HEI MAU KEMANA KAU? SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MELAMUN BOCAH. KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA NANTI HEI..." Dengan cueknya Akane tak menjawab atau menoleh sedikit pun pada Midori yang menatapnya sengit.

"Sialan. Aku di tinggalkan. Tapi jika anak itu di biarkan melamun bisa gawat nantinya dan ahk aku lupa dia itu orang baru bukan. Bahaya." Dengan sigap Midori berlari mengejar Akane yang sudah tak terlihat lagi di kerumunan anak-anak cafateria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*I

N

D

I

G

O

Koridor demi koridor gelap Akane lewati. Sepi tak ada siswa dan siswi sama sekali yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia saja sama sekali belum tahu banyak tentang sekolah ini. Tempat, arah, atau kegiatan-kegiatannya. Yang ia tahu tentang sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah ini di khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan indra keenam hanya itu tak lebih. Ucapan Midori tentang para hantu yang menyapa dengan cara berbahaya terngiang di otaknya. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Ia benar-benar menyesal meninggalkan cafeteria begitu saja.

Tapi rasa takutnya hilang seketika ketika melihat seorang siswi perempuan tengah duduk sambil membaca buku dalam diam. Senyum matahari terlukis di bibirnya. Perlahan ia mulai mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan siswi itu.

"Hai aku Akane. Siswi baru di sini. Aku tersesat sekarang. Jadi apa bisa kau antar aku kembali ke gedung utama?"

Siswi itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis, wajahnya begitu cantik dan mempesona. "Ya, tentu. Aku Maria. Salam kenal." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

'Astaga cantiknya'

Akane tersenyum sambil menepuk dahi. "Bodohnya aku tak menanyakan nama mu terlebih dahulu. Dan malah langsung meminta tolong pada mu. Maaf." Akane tersenyum kikuk. Sedangkan Maria menggeleng. "Tak apa."

"Hello Maria salam kenal ju-" senyum Akane seketika luntur. Di gantikan wajah yang sangat- teramat pucat. Perlahan ia mundur, menatap ngeri sesuatu yang di genggamnya.

"Kembalikan tangan ku!" Ujar Maria dengan suara serak dan rendah. Ia berdiri mengambang di udara mendekat pada Akane yang berjarak tiga meter di depannya. Akane terpojok ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi.

'Mati aku'

"Kembalikan tangan ku! Kembalikan." Maria semakin mendekat. Akane ingin sekali berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan mati rasa. Saat sosok itu semakin mendekat Akane hanya ingin menutup mata, tapi tidak bisa. Kelopak matanya tak bisa tertutup.

Maria berhenti 10 cm dari Akane. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menyengat dan busuk. Menjijikan. Perlahan tubuh Maria terbelah-belah menjadi kepingan-kepingan daging kecil dan keluarlah ulat-ulat pemakan daging dari potongan-potongan itu.

'Menjijikan sekali. Rasanya aku ingin muntah'

Tiba-tiba ia merasa lehernya di cengkram kuat oleh seseorang dari samping. Menoleh, Maria mendapati Maria sangat dekat dengannya. Denga wajah rata dan kulit keriput. Mengerikan membuat perutnya bertambah mual. Kepalanya pusing akibat cekikakan Maria yang semakin erat.

"MARIA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TEMAN KU?" Teriakan seseorang dari arah koridor barat itulah yang terakhir di dengar Midori sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¥I

N

D

I

G

O

"Payah sekali. Seorang anak indigo tak harusnya pingsan saat melihat hantu atau semacamnya."

"Bahkan dia hampir mati jika saja temannya tak datang. Benar-benar payah."

"Kau benar sayang."

"Mungkin masih baru."

Tsurugi menoleh dan mendelik pada salah seorang sahabat baiknya. "Maksud mu apa?"

"Ya maksud ku dia masih baru dan belum terbiasa melihat hal-hal seperti itu walau kecil." Mendengar jawaban Shindou. Ibuki tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi tidak sebegitunya lah. Aku, kau, dan yang lainnya juga tidak sebegitunya bukan." Balas Ibuki menatap Shindou.

"Dia wanita Ibuki Pasti berbeda. Lagi pula kemampuan seperti ini di keluarga kita sudah turun temurun jadi kita tak mungkin shok karena sebelumnya telah di jelaskan oleh keluarga kita bukan. Sedangkan anak itu dari keluarga Yamana, keluarga kaya raya asal inggris yang terkenal tak percaya akan hal-hal mistis." Jelas Shindou yang membuat kedua sahabatnya bungkam.

"Ya tapi-" menggantung kalimatnya, Tsurugi tersenyum. Tersenyum ketika melihat kearah pintu masuk kelas. Dan tampak kedua orang gadis masuk dari sana.

"Wow, wow, lihat Miss Yamana kita yang pemberani ini. Dia benar-benar hebat sekali." Gelak tawa terdengar dari anak-anak ketika melihat Akane masuk bersama Midori yang mempapahnya minus Midori, Akane, serta Shindou.

"Mr. Tsurugi bisa anda jaga mulut besar mu itu." Balas Midori sinis.

"Miss. Seto jaga bicara mu! Aku tak bicara dengan mu. Dan kau," Taufan menunjuk Akane. "Miss. Pengecut aku menantang mu." Tsurugi menyeringi.

"Tsurugi cukup!"

Akane terdiam kepalanya semakin menunduk kebawah dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

'Keparat beraninya dia' pikirnya.

"Biar saja Shindou. Biar seluruh sekolah-"

"Ya, aku menerima tantangan anda Mr. Tsurugi."

Hening. Semua mata menatap Akane tak percaya. Sedangkan seringai Tsurugi semakin melebar.

"berani juga kau ya."

Akane mengangkat wajahnya tersenyum remeh. "Tentu aku berani. Hantu bukan satu-satunya yang mengerikan dan ku takutkan di dunia ini. Dan aku bersumpah akan menyobek mulut besar mu itu Mr. Tsurugi."

"Sombong sekali kau." Jari telunjuk Tsurugi makin kuat menunjuk wajah Akane.

Akane tertawa. "Aku hanya mengikuti kelakuan mu Mr."

Tsurugi kembali tertawa. Menatap Akane nyalang. "Buktikan siapa yang pengecut dalam tantangan ini."

'Dasar pria sialan'

 **Tbc..**

 **Okay karya pertama. Aku cuma minta saran aja. Sumpah cerita ini ancur jelek banget. Alurnya kecepetan. Ok bagi kalian yang mau baca terimkasih banyak ya.**

 **-see you-**


End file.
